1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to communication systems and more particularly to a communication server that has a communication mediator unit that sets up communication sessions between users operating under different, potentially non-compatible communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Government agencies at all levels are grappling with how to coordinate and respond to public safety incidents. Traditionally, these agencies independently acquire communications technology designed primarily for intra-agency communications. Consequently, when units from different first responder organizations respond to the same incident, they are often unable to communicate directly with one another.
These first responder organizations need to enable interoperability in both mobile data communications and voice communications systems. Ideally, the same technical and operational platform would support data and voice interoperability, leveraging modem, web enabled systems to provide interoperable mobile data and voice communications.
The below-referenced U.S. patents disclose embodiments that were satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of the below-referenced prior U.S. patents, in their entireties, are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present invention for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 10/605,925 discloses an integrated server side architecture for voice and data.